creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlit Faces
Flagstaff, AZ Beautiful mountains and evergreen trees, a nice change from a desert where all you get is a butt full of sand. Instead of telling you of the dinosaurs my sister thinks lives in the mountains (no she is not high, this is her normally), I'm going to tell you what lives about 15 miles away. There are these weird carvings with pale faces, and creepy blank expressions, even for wood. I have no idea who made them, or if they just popped out of Hell. All I know is that they've been there for a long time. But they're are three. One short, standing in the middle, another medium sized on the left, and the big man, probably 6 feet, standing on the right. Each has a grizzly looking grin, and eyes that, though painted on, look like you could fall into. Either way my family has known them as the boogeymen. Simple and subtle. The Legend As far as I know, many Navajos think these little boogeymen things are evil. My grandma, always up to no good with solid superstitions, calls them demons. She told my mother that they were carved from skin-walkers during the full moon. When they were finished being carved, the skin-walkers killed a coyote, and used it's blood to paint their sadistic smiles. When they were finished, they cursed them, making them able to shape-shift and follow you in your dreams. However, this can only happen during the full and new moon. Apparently during the full moon they can walk around in the physical world, shape-shifting and only revealing their true form to the ones they wish to haunt. During the new moon, they are let loose in the mental and spiritual world. With this, they can toy with your mind in any way, sometimes causing a mental breakdown, or even suicide. However they want to harass you, if they succeed in your demise, they'll drag you to Hell. Not regular Hell, but their Hell. My Story If you're a superstitious person like me, then you are probably freaking out. If not, you probably think I'm some paranoid native nut. But that doesn't matter, cause every time I think about this I shit my grits. See, when this happened I was only 11, and still stuck in my little girly stage (yes, I'm a lady). So I was just complaining about some ridiculous drama to my mother, when we started talking about the boogeymen family. I would usually look out for them cause I'm a scary story junkie, but today day was different; mostly because it was night time. We never left Flagstaff so late, and guess what?! It as harvest moon, so basically a modified full moon. My mother had dared me to go up to the boogey family, and if I did she would give me $150. I know what you're thinking, $150 to just walk up to wood?! Well, my family is strangely superstitious, so even I was hesitant. I accepted and when we were nearing them, we could see them in the moonlight. What we saw silenced us, and terrified me. Over the boogey family there was an electrical line, probably 25 feet high. The big-man of the group, had...grown! He reached up to the line, maybe even passing it. When you looked at it, his face was even facing our car, while the others faced on to the normal direction. We slowed down when we got near them, but we both knew the bet was off. We turned toward them, shaking in fear. The big-man's face was still facing us, now in the same direction as the other two. That's when I noticed there wasn't two others, the tiny (let's call him junior) one was gone. I swore it had been there when we were driving up. The medium one (let's call her the mama) was the only one unchanged. Hell, the only thing that could be wrong with it was that it seemed it's smile was wider. I shook it off, thinking I only imagined it. I'm sure it was only my imagination, right? My mom and I stayed quiet until we got to the edge of Tuba City. I peered out the window, looking down on the car. I squeaked, the only thing I could really do. On the car, in the moonlight reflection, a face appeared. It was the mama! That smile was more sinister; it was the smile of a fucking mad man. I started to feel my heart racing and I couldn't breathe. It only lasted a second, but it was enough. When we reached my house, I ran into my room wanting to just sleep. I went to close the window and when I looked outside, I got this strange urge to peek at the abandoned trailer about 500 feet away. I froze with horror, junior boogey was there. I blinked, hoping he would be only a delusion, but it was still there. Those soulless eyes burning a hole in my mentality. I ran down, ran across to my grandmother's house. I told her what had happened and she just went blank; it was like she had frozen. I looked out her window and the junior boogey was gone. I waited until my grandpa told me my grandma was okay. I went back to my house, laid down, and drifted to sleep. Now if you recall, I said they would drag you to an unimaginable Hell if you succumbed to their torture. Well, the way they mind-fucked me, was just letting me visit. Imagine just sitting in darkness, with screaming whispers surrounding you. Then add to that, the need to stay alive, but the want to just die. Suddenly, the smell of a dead body and piss fill your nose, and you feel your skin being ripped off. You finally look into eyes that silently tell you that you're theirs now. Now, whatever you do, you'll only dream a nightmare; one that is too real. When you finally escape, you feel like you were drowned in blood, blood filled with all that's evil in the world. That's if you wake up. Category:Beings Category:Places